1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt fastener for use in a belt of a rucksack, a shoulder bag, etc. or a belt of a garment or for use in a flat woven or knit belt and in order to prevent fraying of the belt end or in order to finish the belt end neatly. Also, the invention relates to a belt end fastener equipped with a belt-length adjuster or a belt stopping function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 7-42324 discloses, as shown in FIG. 19 of the accompanying drawings, a belt 4xe2x80x2 whose end is covered with a row of longitudinally elongated rectangular windows W molded of thermoplastic resin and arranged transversely of the belt 4xe2x80x2. The belt end is disposed within the successive molded window W, and opposite side edges of the belt end are disposed within opposite outermost window W.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-50730 discloses, as shown in FIG. 20, a belt end fastener equipped with a belt-length adjuster. The belt end fastener is a two-member structure composed of a fastener body 3xe2x80x3 and a wedge-shaped holder 2xe2x80x3. The fastener body 3xe2x80x3 has a longitudinal tunnel-like belt stop channel 140xe2x80x3 extending beyond a base 13xe2x80x3, a belt-insertion channel 14xe2x80x3 disposed on either the front side or the rear side of the belt stop channel 140xe2x80x3 and parallel to the belt stop channel 140xe2x80x3, a frame 17xe2x80x3 extending forward from the base 13xe2x80x3, bridges B extending between opposite side members 7xe2x80x3 of the frame 17xe2x80x3, a partition wall P disposed between the belt stop channel 140xe2x80x3 and the belt-insertion channel 14xe2x80x3, and a pair of guide projections G projecting forward from the partition wall P and having the same thickness as the partition wall P. In use, the wedge-shaped holder 2xe2x80x3, with one end portion of the belt 4xe2x80x3 folded about one end of the wedge-shaped holder 2xe2x80x3, is inserted into the belt stop channel 140xe2x80x3 from its front end so as to clamp the belt between a large-thickness portion of the wedge-shaped holder 2xe2x80x3 and the belt stop channel 140xe2x80x3.
With the molded windows disclosed in the first-named publication, since they have to be molded on the belt end before the belt 4xe2x80x2 is attached to a rucksack, a shoulder bag, etc., it is impossible to quickly exchange a molded buckle with another in response to the customer""s request. As many kinds of belts with molded buckles must be previously prepared in order to meet various demands of customers, efficient stock management and improved productivity are difficult to achieve.
With the belt end fastener disclosed in the second-named publication, since belt 4xe2x80x3 is inserted into the belt-insertion channel with its end portion merely folded about tends to slip between the wedge-shaped holder 2xe2x80x3 and the fastener body 3xe2x80x3 when a pulling force is exerted on the belt 4xe2x80x3, thus causing variations in belt length. Further, since the belt 4xe2x80x3 not tentatively fixed to the wedge-shaped holder 2xe2x80x3, smooth and reliably insertion of the holder 2xe2x80x3 together with the belt 4xe2x80x3 into the fastener body 3xe2x80x3 is hard to be achieved.
A first object of this invention is to provide a belt end fastener in which one end of a belt can be fastened in a fixed posture neatly and firmly with no exposure and can be tentatively held so as to be inserted smoothly and which can be exchanged with another in a simple manner while in use.
A second object of the invention is to provide a belt end fastener in which a plug, with one end of a belt tentatively held, can be inserted into a socket in a very simple manner and in which the belt end can be fastened stably and reliably with no skid.
A third object of the invention is to provide a belt end fastener in which a plug with one end of a belt tentatively held can be fastened firmly in a socket so as not to be accidentally removed and the plug can be inserted into the socket in a simple manner and which can be exchanged with another simply.
A fourth object of the invention is to provide a belt end fastener in which a plug is specified in shape individually so that the fastener is suitable for various applications.
A fifth object of the invention is to provide a belt end fastener in which a socket is specified in shape so that a plug can be inserted in the socket simply and reliably.
A sixth object of the invention is to provide a belt end fastener in which both a socket and a plug are specified in shape so that the plug can be inserted into the socket smoothly.
A seventh object of the invention is to provide a belt end fastener in which a socket is specified in shape so that a plug can be inserted into the socket in a very simple manner.
An eighth object of the invention is to provide a belt end fastener in which a socket is specified in shape so that the fastener is suitable for use as a male-and-female-type buckle.
A ninth object of the invention is to provide a belt end fastener which can be attached to a garment in a simple manner.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a belt end fastener comprising a flatted tubular socket and a plug to be detachably inserted in the socket. The plug has a plurality of belt-insertion transverse holes and a belt-skid-prevention portion extending at an edge of the belt-insertion transverse hole, and the plug has at one end an enlarged base.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the plug at the other end a wedge-shape tongue for holding an end of a belt in a folded form when the plug is inserted in the socket.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the plug has at opposite sides a pair of resilient locking projections for engagement with the socket.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the plug has a ring projecting from the base.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the plug has a belt-length adjuster connected to the base.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the belt end fastener is in a double form in which a pair of belt end fasteners have interlocking male and female coupling members projecting from respective bases of the two plugs.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, the socket has on its plug-insertion end a ring extending from opposite side walls of the socket.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, the ring has on opposite inner edges a pair of tapered plug-guide ribs for guiding the plug.
According to an ninth aspect of the invention, the plug has a frame having a pair of side members slidable on the plug-guide ribs and the base of the plug is formed so as to be inserted between the plug-guide ribs.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, the socket has on its plug-insertion end a belt-length adjuster extending from opposite side walls of the socket and having on its opposite inner edges a pair of tapered plug-guide ribs.
According to an eleventh aspect of the invention, the socket has a pair of side attachment projections extending in opposite directions from its lower wall so that the socket may be attached to other article such as a bag.